This invention is directed to systems and methods for creating rules that assign user equipment devices as destinations for media content.
Using interactive media guidance applications, such as interactive television program guides, users may set up a recording by selecting a program and a recording device to perform the recording. Some interactive media guidance applications automatically select a recording device to record a program scheduled for recording based on the availability and capabilities of the recording devices associated with the user. For example, if a user has two recording devices in his home, the media guidance application may automatically record a scheduled program using the recording device with which the recording was scheduled. As another example, the media guidance application may automatically select the recording device that has sufficient space for the program (e.g., if one recording device is full). As still another example, the media guidance application may automatically record a program using a recording device that is not subject to conflict (e.g., if the tuners of a recording device are in use or scheduled to be in use).
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a media guidance application that receives rules defined by a user for automatically assigning a recording device to perform particular recordings. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a media guidance application that receives rules defined by a user for more generally assigning a user equipment device as a destination for selected media content.